FF YOUR MINE(ONESHOOT)
by JonginK
Summary: CUMA FANFICT DIBAWAH UMUR!
FF YOU ARE MINE PART
Author:T.R  
Genre:NC21,HARD,BDSM,SEX TOYS,DLL.  
Cast:  
-Jung Ho Seok a.k.a J-Hope (Bts)  
-Lim Seon Ji a.k.a Seonji (OC)

Disclammer:Semua cast yang ada disini milik Tuhan!Dan cerita ini MURNI MILIK SAYA!

.

Author Pov  
Seonji terus bergerak gelisah di balik wajahnya menunjukkan seakan dia akan mati malam ini hanya bisa berdoa agar apa yang di takutkannya tidak akan terjadi.'Apa yang harus ku lakukan?Eottee?Tuhan ku mohon lindungi aku.'Batin seonji

Flashback On.  
Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.30 orang yang ditunggu oleh seonji belum juga datang.'Oppa...Dimana dirimu?Apa kau berada di club malam lagi?Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?'Batin seonji penuh kekhawatiran."Aku akan menyusulmu Seokkie oppa.."Setelah berkata demikian seonji segera mengganti pakaiannya dan pergi menjemput Hoseok -suaminya- menuju club yang biasa hoseok datangi.  
Starlight Club  
Dentuman musik khas club malam pun menyambut seonji begitu yeoja itu masuk mengerdarkan pandangannya ke penjuru club guna mencari perlahan melangkah masuk lebih dalam lagi sampai seseorang dengan sengaja memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang."Hai manis~ apa kau sendirian heum?"Ucap namja yang memeluknya."Apa kau mau bermain bersamaku sebentar manis?" yang diketahui bernama jaebum itu mulai mengecupi tengkuk seonji."Ahh..mi..mian..lepass..kan..aku..."Sekuat tenaga seonji menahan agar ia tidak mengeluarkan desahannya."Wae eum?"Jaebum menghentikan aktifitasnya mengecupi tengkuk seonji dan memutar tubuh seonji agar ia dapat melihat wajah .Seonji merasakan punggungnya sakit yang luar biasa saat Jaebum mendorongnya hingga ia menabrak dinding menunggu jawaban seonji jaebum melumat bibir seonji dengan bibir itu akan diambil oleh yabg lain jika ia tak segera mengatupkan bibirnya dengan kuat saat jaebum berusaha untuk menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut kesal seonji tak segera membuka mulutnya,Jaebum meremas kasar payudara seonji dengan kasar."Arrghh..."Kesempatan itu tak disia siakan oleh segera ia memasukkan lidahnya untuk menjelajahi mulut lawan mainnya hanya bisa menangis dan terus berharap agar ada seseorang yang membantunya untuk lepas dari -tiba...  
BUGH!Satu pukulan yang cukup keras mampu membuat jaebum tersungkur ke cepat namja yang memukul jaebum menghajar jaebum hingga babak yang melihatnya hanya bisa ia sadar bahwa orang yang menolongnya adalah hoseok -suaminya-,Seonji dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu dan pulang kerumah.  
Flashback Off.

BRAKK!  
Suara dobrakan pintu itu cukup membuat seonji terhenyak yakin itu adalah semakin menaikkan selimutnya hingga seluruh tubuhnya masuk kedalam !Tap!Tap!Langkah kaki hoseok semakin terdengar jelas ditelinga artinya hoseok semakin !"BANGUN KAU WANITA JALANG!"Hoseok menarik selimut seonji hingga terjatuh ke lantai."APA KAU KURANG PUAS DENGAN SENTUHANKU!?APA KAU HAUS SENTUHAN!?CIH..JALANG SEPERTIMU MEMANG HAUS AKAN SENTUHAN!"Seonji hanya bisa menangis dan menutup telinganya agar ia tak bisa mendengar apa yang hoseok katakan."Ma..maaf..kan..aku oppa...sungguh ak-aku tidak-"."AKAN AKU BERI KAU SENTUHAN YANG KAU INGINKAN!"Belum sempat seonjin menyelesaikan kata katanya,Hoseok dengan paksa mengikat kedua tangan seonji keatas."Ap..apa yang...ak-akan..kau..la-lakukan oppa?Ber..henti..."Ucap seonji yang sudah berwajah !Sebuah tamparan cukup membuat ujung bibir seonji mengeluarkan darah."DIAM DAN NIKMATI SAJA SENTUHANKU!BUKANKAH ITU YANG KAU MAU!?"Hoseok bangkit menuju lemarinya dan mengambil berbagai sex toys yang ia punya dan membawanya ke ranjang tempat seonji mohon...ja-jangan oppa.."Ucap seonji tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh mengambil pisau lipat yang tak jauh !Dengan sekali sayatan hoseok dengan mudah merobek pakaian yang seonji kenakan."CIH..BAHKAN DIA MENINGGALKAN TANDA BENAR BENAR JALANG!"Ucap hoseok penuh yang mendengar perkataan hoseok hanya dapat tuli hoseok tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya 'menelanjangi seonji'.Dengan sekali tarik hoseok dengan mudah merobek bra serta g-string yang seonji hoseok mengambil dua buah benda yang mirip dengan cincin kecil dan memasangkannya pada kedua puting mengambil gag ball dan memasangkannya ke mulut seonji."Aarghhmmptt..."Teriakan seonji yang menyakitkan terendam oleh gag ball yang ada memasang vibrator yang cukup besar ke dalam miss v seonji tanpa lube dan tanpa pemanasan dengan di tekankan!TANPA LUBE DAN TANPA PEMANASAN!Seonji merasa dirinya terbelah menjadi menunggu lama hoseok menyalakan vibrator yang ada pada kedua puting dan miss v seonji dengan getaran begitu menikmati pemandangan yang ada seringai yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya,Hoseok melepas seonji?Yeoja itu hanya pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan hoseok terhadapnya."Ahhmm...Hmm..."Desah seonji masih terhalang oleh gagball yang ada di yang sudah sangat marah...Atau bisa kita sebut terangsang langsung menerjang mulai menghisap leher seonji untuk menghilangkan tanda namja itu dan menggantinkannya dengan tanda kemilikannya."Dengar..Kau milikku!Tak ada satupun orang yang boleh menyentuhmu kecuali aku!"Ucap hoseok tepat melepaskan gagball yang berada di mulut melepaskannya hoseok dengan cepat meraup atau lebih tepatnya memakan bibir seonji dengan memasuki goa sembab milik seonji dan mengnyapu setiap ruang didalamnya."Uhmm..Ahhs..."Desahan seonji lolos begitu saja saat hoseok meremas melepaskan pagutannya dan mengalihkannya pada payudara seonji yang telah cekatan hoseok menghisap payudara seonji sadari hoseok mengocok juniornya dan mengarahkannya ke miss v milik seonji.  
Jlebb."Arrghhhhmmpphh..."Hole sempit milik  
seonji yang sudah sobek kini semakin sobek  
karena terpaksa untuk menerima dua benda  
yang ukurannya tidak jauh  
menggerakkan pinggulnya tanpa  
memperdulikan tangisan seonji yang kian  
menjadi."hiks...ap...appo...ber..henti..ahh..  
."dengan susah payah seonji menyelesaikan  
kalimatnya."DIAM DAN NIKMATI!BUKANKAH  
INI NIKMAT?!Eummhh..."Hoseok  
menggenjot tubuh seonji dengan  
?BIG NO!Yang dirasakan oleh  
seonji hanya sakit dan sakit.  
"jeb..jebal...".Seakan tuli hoseok tetap  
menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan  
tak lama kemudian ia  
melepaskan kontak mereka dan melepas  
semua sex toys yang ada pada tubuh  
seonji."menungging."perintah hoseok."s-su...  
sudah oppa...i-ini..sa..sakit...hahh  
..hah..."kata seonji baginya  
perlakuan hoseok tadi benar benar  
mengambil sesuatu di  
laci meja !Sebuah  
cambuk."KUBILANG MENUNGGING!APA KAU  
MULAI TULI EOH?!"Hoseok kembali  
mencambuk tubuh susah payah  
seonji memutar menunggu  
seonji siap hoseok kembali memasukkan jrnya  
kedalam miss v seonji dan menggenjotnya  
dengan bruntal."hahh...uuhh...oppaahh  
..."seonji akhirnya menyerah dan berusaha  
untuk menikmati apa yang hoseok lakukan  
padanya.  
"akhh..."Seonji mendesah begitu keras saat  
hoseok menumbuk titik sensitifnya didalam  
air mata mulai membasahi pipi  
seonji sakit yang ia rasakan kini  
berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang tiada  
tara."ahh...shh...fasssteerr..."  
ung putih milik seonji kini berubah menjadi  
kemerahan."DASAR JALANG!SUDAH KUTUSUK  
SECEPAT INI MASIH MEMINTA CEPAT?!  
KAU MEMANG BENAR BENAR  
JALANG!"Hoseok mempercepat  
demi desahan  
menggema diruang tersebut."oopph  
haahh...akku..."."bersama chagy...".Tak  
lama kemudian keduanya klimaks bersama.  
Hoseok menarik selimut yang ada dibawah  
mereka dan segera mengikuti seonji yang  
sudah lebih dahulu menutup  
lebih tepatnya pingsan."You are ever  
is mine.".

.  
The End.

Review all...

/kecup reader atu atu/


End file.
